Recently, a wide range of electronic technologies have been applied to vehicles. For instance, even though a driver does not directly operate a vehicle, a remote controller for the vehicle may control various functions of the vehicle, such as door locking, starting the ignition, and the like, even at long range.
However, the conventional remote controller for a vehicle provides limited functions, and provides the same functions regardless of a position or a state of the driver. In addition, since the functions provided by the remote controller are fixed, there is a problem that the functions provided by the remote controller may not be changed depending on the preference of a user.